La vengence d'Hermione
by Anna McCoy
Summary: Traduction d'une super fic!! Snape a vraiment dépasser les bornes des limites!! Mais qu'a donc Hermione dans la tête? Review!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde!! Cette fic est une traduction de "Hermione's revenge" écrit par Corazon et comme je la trouve vraiment génial j'ai décidé de la traduire donnez-moi votre avis!!!

Bien-sûr, ni Corazon, ni moi ne possédons Harry Potter et ses persos, ils sont à JK Rowling.

Bisous!!!

Chapitre1

Hermione, Ron et Harry commençaient leur septième année à Poudlard. La bataille finale avec Voldemort était terminée et eux trois, avec le reste de la communauté de sorciers, pouvaient profiter de la vie au lieu de la craindre. Le trio étaient dans leur double classe de Potions avec les Serpentards. C'était le premier cour du trimestre et déjà le professeur Snape, qui était encore plus salaud depuis la mort de Voldemort, était d'une humeur infecte.

"J'AI DIT DE COUPER LES SCARABEES EN DéS! PAS DE LES ECRASER MONSIEUR WEASLEY!" gronda le Professeur Snape. "MONSIEUR MALEFOY! SI JE DOIS ENCORE UNE FOIS VOUS DEMANDER D'ARRETER DE FLIRTER AVEC MISS PARKISON, JE VOUS TRANSFORMERAIS EN FURET!"

"Pétard!" haleta Ron "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui?"

"Je ne sais pas" murmura Hermione, "mais faisons ce qu'il dit et..."

"MISS GRANGER, LA JE-SAIS-TOUT! COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE VOUS RAPPELLER DE - NE - PAS - PARLER - EN - PREPARANT - VOS - POTIONS?" avec chaque mots, il se rapprocher d'elle. Elle tressaillit, gardant ses yeux sur sa potion.

"QUINZE POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR!"siffla-t-il comme il continuait de se tenir devant Hermione, regardant ses moindre mouvements. Les Serpentards furent soulager qu'il était occuper avec Hermione, car Snape était impitoyable avec toutes les maisons, même les Serpentards.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, souffla lentement et continua de couper les ingrédients pour sa potion pendant que Snape ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux noirs détestables se posaient sur elle, l'attendant, la priant de faire la moindre erreur. Mais étant la brillante sorcière qu'elle était, elle était capable de préparer une potion parfaite, enrageant d'autant plus Snape.

"JE SUIS LE PROFESSEUR ET VOUS ETES LES ELEVES! JE DEMANDE DU RESPECT!" hurla Snape.

"VINGT POINT EN MOINS POUR GRIFFONDOR POUR AVOIR VOULU JOUER LES CRANEUSES MISS GRANGER!" siffla-t-il avant de retourner au devant de la classe pour observer les Serpentards.

Quand la classe se termina enfin, Harry et Ron sortirent en furie de la classe, attendant Hermione.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" demanda Harry.

"On pourrait croire que la vie est meilleure depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est mort," dit Ron, " Mais ce salaud est pire qu'avant! Et est-ce que tu as vu ses cheveux? Dégueulasse!"

"Il se croît tellement supérieur et puissant," Hermione passa devant eux et marmonnait," Je vais lui montrer moi qui est supérieur et puissant. Attends et regarde. Il veux du respect, je vais lui montrer du respect!"

Elle continua de marcher, sans même s'inquiéter que Harry et Ron la regardait comme si elle partait pour une terrible fin. Il faut en faire pour rendre Hermione assez furieuse jusqu'à aller marmonner toute seule et Snape venait d'accomplir cet exploit en un seul cours.

Harry et Ron marchaient à côté d'Hermione, la regardant alors qu'elle continuait de marmonner sur comment elle allait s'y prendre pour lui donner le respect qu'il demandait. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondor et s'asseyèrent. Hermione était soudain silencieuse et arborait un sourire diabolique.

"Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Hermione?" demanda Ron.

"Tu verras," souris-t-elle, "tu verras." Et tout les trois commencèrent à travailler sur leur devoirs.

Une heure après, Hermione demanda, "Quelle heure est-il?"

"Il est presque cinq heure, l'heure du dîner" dit Harry.

"Bien, vous deux partez devant. Je vous rattraperai." dit-elle.

"Mais Hermione..." dit Ron.

"Allez-y" insista-t-elle.

" Harry et Ron laissèrent tomber et s'en allèrent pour la Grande Salle. Hermione partit dans sa chambre et prit une poignée de terre de l'une de ses plantes, qu'elle mit dans un petit sac et partit pour les donjons. Sachant que le professeurs Snape était toujours ponctuel, elle le regarda quitter son bureau et courut vers la Grande Salle. S'arrêtant à l'entrée, elle étala la terre sur le sol, marmonna plusieurs sorts et partit s'asseoir.

"C'était quoi tout ça Hermione?" demanda Ginny qui l'avait regarder faire avec Harry et Ron.

"Vous verrez. J'espères juste que ça va marcher. Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de le tester." dit-elle anxieusement attendant que Snape rentre.

"Le voilà." murmura-t-elle. A la surprise de tout le monde, la terre se transforma instantanément en pétale de roses qui commencèrent à s'éparpiller sur le sol, trois pas devant Snape, créant un lit de pétales là où il marchait.

D'abord il ne remarque rien. Il fit de grandes enjambées vers la Grande Table, mais quand il entendit plusieurs gloussements et moqueries il ralentit son rythme. En regardant les élèves, il les vit pointer du doigt en direction de ses pieds et rire. Il regarda par terre pour voir les pétales de roses s'étaler devant lui et s'arrêter brusquement. Il changea de direction, mais les pétales continuaient de s'étaler devant lui. Observant les élèves, il les scrutait essayant de deviner qui était responsable, mais tous étaient en train de rire.

Faisant son chemin vers la Grande Table, il prit place à côté du Directeur.

"Ah, des roses pour un roi!" dit Albus les yeux pétillants.

"Lâchez-moi!" dit Snape en se servant de la nourriture. Les gloussements continuèrent alors que les pétales de roses s'entassaient autour de ses pieds. Après près de 10 minutes les pétales s'étaient éparpillées sur la table. Snape jeta sa fourchette et se leva, en regardant la table des Griffondors, sachant qu'ils avaient quelque à voir avec ça. Il se tourna et sortit comme une furie de la Grande Salle.

"Hermione," dit Harry, "c'était fabuleux!"

"Sans rire, j'avais rien vu d'aussi terrible depuis que Draco avait été transformé en furet!" dit Ron.

"Il l'avait mérité" dit froidement Hermione, "Je ne supporte plus ses abus."

"Combien de temps vont durer les pétales de roses?" demanda Ginny.

"Je n'ai eu qu'assez de temps pour les faire durer pour le repas" répondit Hermione en se servant et en commençant à manger.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu d'autre pour lui?" demanda Ron anxieux. 

"Vous avez déjà entendu l'expression "Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent"?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui" dit Ron, souriant de plus en plus.

"Je chercherai à me venger dès que Snape décideras de m'insulter, de m'embarrasser, de me rabaisser, ou d'être juste cruel," dit-elle dans un sifflement mauvais.

"Et nous?" demanda Ginny. 

"Oh, vous êtes plus que les bienvenus pour vous joindre à moi. Je vous aiderai même à avoir des idées s'il vous injure aussi," dit Hermione. Le groupe commença à réfléchir aux différents moyens de rendre la vie de Snape misérable, mais seulement s'il frappe en premier.

Alors qu'ils rentraient vers leur salle commune, ils riaient encore aux pétales de roses et ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre noire qui se tenait devant l'entrée d'une salle de classe.

"Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor" siffla-t-il. Tout les quatre se retournèrent et virent le professeur Snape debout dans le couloir, les bras croisés, la robe fermée avec un air mauvais sur le visage.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Ron.

"Pour avoir été trop bruyant dans le couloir, et," grogna-t-il, "encore vingt points pour avoir remis en question l'autorité!" La mâchoire de Ron tomba et Harry lui donna un coup d'épaule.

"On dirait que vous faites la fête ici alors que vous devriez faire vos devoirs. Retournez à votre salle commune maintenant!"

Tout les quatre se retournèrent et marmonnèrent alors qu'ils partaient. Alors qu'ils entraient la salle commune des Griffondors, ils s'assirent autour de la cheminée.

"Je sais qu'avoir été un espion a dû être un enfer pour Snape, mais la guerre est finie!" haleta Ron.

"S'il croît qu'on faisait la fête, je vais lui montrer comment faire la fête," annonça Harry, "Ginny, tu es une bonne artiste. Tu veux m'aider?"

"Bien sûr," s'empressa Ginny, qui rougissait à l'idée qu'Harry avait besoin d'elle. Elle tomba amoureuse de Harry dès qu'elle le rencontra et voulait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?" demanda Ron avec un regard diabolique.

"Toi et Hermione vous pouvez vous occuper des _décorations_," dit Harry, en gestant pour qu'ils se rapproche, "Et voilà ce qu'on va faire-," Il leur expliqua son plan dans tout les détails les faisant rire comme des premières années prêt à faire une mauvaise blague.

"Il y a-t-il des questions?" demanda Harry et le groupe fit "non" de la tête.

"Bien, tout le monde doit se tenir prêt pour le prochain cours de Potions," ricana Harry.

~*~*~*~*~

Pendant le repas, la Grande Salle était remplie des bavardages des élèves, discutant de leurs classes et se tenant au courant de leur vie. Une grande, chouette fauve entra dans la Grande Salle, passant inaperçu par la plupart des élèves. Elle se posa devant le Professeur Snape qui détacha la carte avec hésitation, regardant autour de lui pour le responsable, mais très peu d'élèves avaient remarqué la chouette.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la carte, plusieurs autres chouettes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, délivrant une carte à chacun des professeurs de la Grande Table. Ceci attira l'attention de la plupart des élèves. Snape regarda la carte, découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation d'anniversaire. Il y avait le dessin d'un chien noir sur la couverture qui se faisait promener par un homme, portant une robe noire et qui ressemblait beaucoup à Snape. Il grogna alors qu'il ouvrait la carte.

**_C'est la Fête!_**

Vous êtes invités à une fête d'anniversaire

pour

Sirius Black

Quand: Mercredi

Où: La Classe de Potions

Pourquoi: Parce que Sirius Black est mon meilleur ami!

La fête est organisée par:

Severus Snape

Maître des Potions

Le reste des professeurs commença à rire alors qu'ils lisaient leurs invitations.

"Quelle heure Severus?" demanda Minerva McGonagall.

"Qu'es-ce que je peux apporter?" demanda Madame Chourave.

Snape se renfrogna et choisit de les ignorer. Il étudia attentivement les élèves, mais il ne remarqua rien.

~*~*~*~*~

En quittant ses quartiers, Snape se massait les tempes. Sa migraine de sa classe précédente n'était pas partie, mais s'était empirée alors qu'il allait avoir cours avec les septième années de Griffondors et de Serpentards. 'Que Dieu me vienne en aide', pensa-t-il alors qu'il explosa la porte avec sa baguette. 

Avec choc, il aperçu des ballons rouge et or suspendu dans sa classe alors qu'il entendait une musique d'anniversaire. 

"MAIS PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI?" grogna-t-il, mais personne ne l'écouta jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte sa baguette et qu'il fasse disparaître tout les ballons et la musique.

La classe le regardait, en essayant de sourire, mais ils tremblaient de peur de sa réaction. En regardant de plus près, il remarqua que chaque élèves tenait une invitation identique à celle qu'il avait reçu au déjeuner. Même les Serpentards appréciaient la blague depuis que Snape était impitoyable avec eux en leur retirant des points ou en leur donnant des détentions. 

Snape était prêt à exploser de colère quand il remarqua que Hermione mangeait un morceau de gâteau.

"Par Merlin qu'es-ce que vous faîtes?" son ton était meurtrier alors que Hermione léchait le chocolat sur ses doigts.

Innocemment, elle regarda le Professeur Snape et le taquina, "Désolée Professeur Snape, c'était la dernière part de gâteau, mais vous pouvez lécher l'assiette." Et elle lui tendit l'assiette.

L'expression de Snape était la pire qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

"**DEHORS! TOUS DEHORS MAINTENANT! MISS GRANGER, VOUS VIENDREZ ME VOIR POUR VOTRE RETENUE A 8:00! DEHORS!" **hurla-t-il. Les élèves sortirent dehors sans regarder derrière eux.

"Sacré non! Hermione! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fou de rage avant." dit Harry

"Vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne nous a même pas enlevé de points?" rajouta Ron.

"Je savais que ça le rendrez malade. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû lui demander s'il voulait lécher l'assiette," confessa Hermione, qui se sentait presque coupable, mais se rappelait la retenue qui lui avait donné.

"Tu crois que ça va aller avec lui pendant ta retenue?" demanda Harry.

"Il est vraiment en colère!" dit Ron.

"Ca ira," insista Hermione, "C'est pas comme s'il allait me tuer." Ron et Harry ne semblait pas très sûrs de ce qu'elle affirmait.

~*~*~*~*~

Après dîner, Snape était dans son laboratoire privé, il travaillait sur une potion quant le Directeur rentra.

"Comment avance la potion Severus?" demanda Albus.

"Je ne fais pas les progrès que j'avais espéré," grogna Snape, qui était visiblement agité. "J'ai juste besoin de plus de temps" dit-il en tressaillant légèrement.

"Severus, je sais que vous traversez un moment atroce en ce moment et je vous promet de ne pas m'en mêler, tant que ça ne compromettra pas vos performances en tant que professeur." dit Albus.

"Ca n'interfère pas avec mes cours," siffla Snape, "Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai un troupeau de bon à rien qui ne peuvent rien apprendre sans être diriger pas à pas pour préparer la plus simple des potions!"

"Severus calmez-vous. Je sais que vous êtes entièrement capable d'enseigner à vos élèves. Je m'inquiète juste de votre tempérament. Vous avez toujours étaient sévère avec vos élèves, et vous avez gagné leur respect, mais ces derniers temps, vous perdez leur respect." Snape regardait Albus.

"Soyez prudent Severus." avisa Albus.

Bien que Severus aurait voulu répliqué, il savait que c'était vrai. Il perdait le contrôle de sa vie et de sa classe, et il ne pouvait rien faire à moins de réussir à perfectionner la potion sur laquelle il travaillait.

"Oui monsieur," ricana-t-il, "Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois retourner à ma potion." Albus approuva et partit, toujours très concerné par son Maître des Potions.

Quelques heures plus tard, il y eut un toc à sa porte.

"Entrez!" grogna-t-il. Hermione entra avec la tête haute. Elle était déterminée à ne pas se laisser intimidée même si son cœur battait très vite alors qu'elle approcher Snape qui préparait une potion.

"Professeur Snape, Je -" commença-t-elle, pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais Snape tourna sa tête et la regarda, la défiant de dire un autre mot, alors elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase.

"Vous m'avez montré plus d'irrespect aujourd'hui qu'aucun élèves ne m'avaient jamais montré," sa voix était abominable, "Être la Préfète en Chef, votre punition devrait être double. Vous nettoierez mon laboratoire personnel de fond en comble sans magie!"

Hermione grimaça alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, remarquant l'épaisse couche de poussière et de crasse qui, clairement, se trouvait là depuis des années.

"Monsieur Rusard a apporté un seau et de l'équipement de nettoyage pour vous," ricana-t-il, en les pointant sur le sol. Hermione prit le seau, le rempli d'eau et rajouta du nettoyant. Traînant le seau de l'autre côté du laboratoire afin d'être aussi loin que possible de Snape, elle plongea le torchon dans l'eau sentant qu'elle était à peine tiède. Elle regarda Snape pour s'assurer qu'il ne la voyait pas, et doucement elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort, qui rendit l'eau chaude.

Avec précaution, elle enleva tout les livres et les entassa proprement sur la table, notant l'ordre dans lequel ils étaient sur l'étagère. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était que Snape lui donne une autre retenue pour réorganiser ses livres.

Snape continuait à travailler sur sa potion sans regarder ou parler à Hermione. Son attention ne se portée qu'à la potion, ce qui l'intriguait. Elle voulait savoir sur quoi il travaillait, mais elle n'osa pas le lui demander.

Après plusieurs heures, elle avait réussi à nettoyer la majorité du laboratoire qui était maintenant impeccable. Ses mains et son dos la faisait souffrir, réalisant qu'il étai sérieux quand il lui disait de la gardée là jusqu'à ce que le laboratoire soit entièrement propre, elle continua.

En jetant l'eau du seau et en le remplissant pour la vingtième fois, elle le porta en dehors du laboratoire. L'eau qui venait était toujours tiède, jamais chaude, alors elle continuait d'utiliser sa baguette pour la réchauffer. Elle regarda vers Snape, mais cette fois il était partit. Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle traîna le seau jusqu'au plan de travail et commença à nettoyer, en essayant d'apercevoir la potion qui avait captivé son attention pendant les dernières heures. Elle nettoya méticuleusement le comptoir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le chaudron, regardant de temps en temps autour d'elle pour voir s'il n'était nulle part. Alors qu'elle nettoyait autour du chaudron, elle regarda à l'intérieur et aperçut un liquide doré foncé inconnu. Elle remarqua ses notes reposant à côté du chaudron, elle les regardaient en essayant de les lire. 

Apercevant les mots _dégâts, Endoloris, _et _nerf_, elle fut très intriguée. Elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et tapa sur les notes, les copiant dans sa baguette. Elle prit sa baguette et trouva un vieux morceau de parchemin dans la poubelle. Elle le prit, tapa sa baguette dessus et les mots des notes s'y copièrent. Rapidement elle le roula dans sa poche juste avant que Snape revienne.

"Qu'est-ce vous faîtes?" siffla-t-il.

"Je nettoie, monsieur." dit-elle en se tournant et en montra le torchon savonneux.

"Allez nettoyer ailleurs," grogna-t-il, "ce coin est hors d'atteinte." Hermione partit sur l'autre plan de travail et continua de nettoyer.

Il était deux heures du matin quand elle finit. "Professeur Snape, J'ai fini monsieur." dit-elle, sa voix manifestait la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait. Sans regarder son travail, il la relâcha.

"Vous pouvez partir." Hermione partit rapidement avant qu'il ne dise autre chose.

Elle entra dans sa chambre de Préfète et sortit les notes qu'elle avait prit. Mais comme elle était trop fatiguée pour les lire, elle les mit dans sa boîte à bijoux et partit se coucher.

~*~*~*~*~

Le lendemain matin, Hermione baillait alors qu'elle s'assit à côté de Harry, Ron et Ginny dans la Grande Salle.

"Oh Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait? A-t-il était détestable? Combien de temps il t'as gardé?" demanda Ginny voyant combien Hermione était fatigué.

"Il m'a fait nettoyer son labo personnel de fond en comble", dit-elle alors que le groupe gémissait. "Sans magie," rajouta-t-elle et ils grimacèrent. "Mes mains sont si abîmés que je peux à peine les bouger. La prochaine fois que je décide de l'ouvrir, jetez-moi un sort pour que je ma taise."

Une semaine passa et même si Snape était toujours horrible, Hermione décida de ne pas presser sa chance alors qu'elle, Harry et Ron allaient en Potions. Ils prirent leurs places habituelles au fond de la classe en attendant que Snape se montre.

"Hé, Granger! Plus de surprises parties?" demanda Draco du premier rang.

"Pas aujourd'hui Draco." ricana-t-elle "Pourquoi?"

"J'espérai que Snape aurait annulé le cours aujourd'hui" répliqua--il.

"Pas aujourd'hui, Monsieur Malfoy." gronda Snape qui venait d'entrer et avait entendu la conversation.

"Je ne tolèrerai pas l'absurdité dans cette classe. Si l'un d'entre vous ose refaire ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière, je garantit qu'il recevra une semaine entière de retenues." dit-il d'une voix cruelle et soyeuse de devant la classe les bras croisés et la robe fermée. "Vous êtes ici pour vous éduquer et rien de plus. Rappelez-vous ça." Ses yeux scannaient la classe, défiant quiconque de s'opposer à lui mais tout les élèves restèrent silencieux, priant pour que la classe se termine au plus vite.

Il regarda Hermione qui soutenait son regard. Voulant lui montrer qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur, ils se fixaient. Finalement, Snape regarda ailleurs et commença le cours. Elle écoutait tout ses mots et prenait attentivement des notes, ne voulant pas se faire prendre par surprise.

Alors donnait son cours en marchant dans la classe, elle remarqua que sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude et que ses cheveux étaient encore plus gras. Il passa devant elle, et elle remarqua qu'il ne sentait rien, alors elle ne put que supposer qu'il avait utiliser un sort pour dissimuler son odeur. Ses vêtements lui allaient un peu large, il avait perdu du poids. Ceci intrigua Hermione car Snape était toujours très méticuleux avec son apparence. Ron l'a toujours appelé le 'Connard graisseux', mais ses cheveux n'ont jamais réellement étaient gras, juste soyeux et ses vêtements ont toujours eu l'air fraîchement amidonnés et repassée. 'Non, quelque chose ne va pas,' pensa Hermione. Elle le regardait marchait...

"ET BIEN MISS GRANGER" grogna-t-il, "Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Quelle est la réponse?" Hermione venait de se faire prendre par surprise. 

"J-Je ne sais pas, monsieur" annonça-t-elle.

"Magnifique Miss Granger," ricana-t-il sarcastiquement "Je vivais pour attendre le jour où Miss Granger serait incapable de répondre à une question."

"Pouvez-vous répéter la question monsieur?" demanda-t-elle timidement.

"Vous croyez que j'ai le temps de rester là et de répéter ce que je vous ai déjà clairement demandé?" siffla-t-il, "Si vous ne pouvez pas empêcher cette tignasse frisée, que vous appeler cheveux, de recouvrir vos oreilles en diminuant votre audition, alors peut-être que vous devriez apprendre à les apprivoiser!"

Un long gémissement retentit dans la classe alors que tout les yeux de tournaient vers Hermione. Quelques années avant, elle serait sortit de la classe, en pleurant, mais la guerre l'avait endurcie. Elle se leva, plaça ses mains sur la table pour la supporter et le regarda avec haine.

"Comment osez-vous?" grogna-t-elle, "Comment osez-vous critiquer mon apparence physique simplement parce que je n'ai pas écouté votre question?" La classe restait assise, regardant et attendant ce qui allait se passer.

Elle continua, "Au moins je me douche et je lave mes cheveux tous les jours. Vous voulez peut-être m'emprunter du shampoing, Professeur Snape?" Les élèves étonnés s'étaient cachés sous leur bureau, attendant qu'on sorte les baguettes.

"**SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE MA CLASSE MISS GRANGER! JE VOUS VERRAI DANS MES CACHOTS CE SOIR POUR UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUES!**" hurla Snape.

Hermione rassembla ses livres sans rompre le contact visuel avec Snape, "Je m'assurerai de prendre du shampoing." sourit-elle avant de partir. Elle descendit le couloir, en tremblant. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait parlé à un professeur de cette façon. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler alors qu'elle accélérait sa course, essayant d'arriver à sa chambre avant de perdre son sang-froid.

Après une bonne crise de larme, Hermione s'assit sur son lit, essayant de comprendre son attitude. Elle réévalua chaque situation qui l'avait amener à agir ainsi et elle se rendit compte que Snape les avaient provoquer à chaque fois. Se rappelant de sa première retenue, elle se souvint des notes qu'elle avait prit et les sortit de sa boîte à bijoux.

Elles faisaient référence à la création d'une potion qui pourrait neutraliser les effets du sort Endoloris. Elle lit la liste des ingrédients, tentant de se rappeler de leurs propriétés, mais il y avait quelques ingrédients dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. En regardant l'heure, elle s'aperçut que le cours de Potion devait encore durait une heure, alors elle décida de descendre à la librairie. Être la Préfète en Chef lui donnait quelques privilèges, l'un d'eux était l'accès à la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voilà c'est finit avec le premier chapitre, j'espères que ça vous a plu!!

Reviewez-moi!!!!


	2. chapitre2

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir uploader avant mais je.... Non! Je n'ai aucune excuse pardonnez-moi!! 

J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos reviews merci! J'écrirai des p'tits mots persos au prochain chapitrepour chacun de ceux qui m'encourage!

Voilà! J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre 2!

Bisous!!

****

Chapitre 2

"Hermione!" gronda Harry, "nous t'avons cherché partout!"

"Bonjour Harry," dit Hermione alors qu'elle fermait le livre qu'elle lisait.

"Ca va? Tu nous a manqué au dîner," dit Harry.

"Je vais bien Harry. J'ai juste été occupée à lire, " dit elle en posant son livre.

Harry lu le titre tout haut. "10.000 des ingrédients de breuvage magique les plus rares. Hermione, tu es étonnante. Tu t'es fais jetée de la double classe de Potions, pourtant tu sautes le dîner pour tout lire au sujet des breuvages magiques, " dit Harry.

"Vous me connaissez," dit elle rapidement, "j'essai juste de compenser ce que j'ai manqué en classe. Oh ça alors, regardez l'heure! Je dois être dans les cachots dans trois minutes!" Harry l'aida à ranger ses affaires et elle couru vers la porte.

Arrivant à la porte de Snape, elle frappa avec précaution, sachant qu'elle était en retard, mais il n'y eu aucune réponse. Elle frappa encore et toujours, il n'y eu encore aucune réponse. Sachant qu'elle aurait encore plus d'ennuis si elle partait, elle décida d'ouvrir la porte. Son estomac se retourna à la pensée de devoir faire face à Snape après ce qu'elle avait dit. Étonnamment la porte n'était pas fermée. Elle regarda autour, essayant de trouver le professeur Snape, mais il n'était nulle part. Repérant une pile de livres sur un des plan de travail, elle y jeta un coup d'œil et trouva une note qui lui était adressée.

__

Mlle Granger,

__

Faites vos devoirs d'aujourd'hui et alors vous pourrez partir.

__

Professeur Snape

S'attendant au pire, elle fut soulagée de n'avoir rien de particulier à faire. Elle l'accomplie rapidement et partit. Alors qu'elle était dans les cachots, la tension de s'attendre à ce que Snape apparaisse à n'importe quelle minute était omniprésente, ainsi quand elle quitta enfin les cachots elle se sentait soulagée. Toujours épuisé de la nuit d'avant, Hermione alla direct au lit et s'endormie immédiatement.

Le reste de la semaine, Hermione fit ses retenues sans que Snape soit présent. Il laissait des notes, expliquant ce qu'était chacune de ses punitions. Une nuit, elle dû inventorier le cabinet d'approvisionnement et une autres elle dû le nettoyer. C'était seulement la première nuit qu'on lui avait permis de faire ses devoirs. Pendant la classe, Hermione ignorait Snape et Snape l' ignorait. Leur rapport étudiant/professeur était bien plus qu'un rapport de haine, c'était un rapport de dégoût, de dédain, prêt à se cracher l'un sur l'autre. 

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent et les choses avaient l'air de se calmer entre eux deux, mais ils continuer à s'ignorer. Dans la classe, Hermione ne levait pas la main et Snape ne l'appelait pas. Tandis qu'il faisait l'appel, il sautait son nom. Quand elle chuchotait à Neville pour l'aider sur une potion, il l'ignorait. Elle commençait à se lasser de ne pas exister dans son monde, qui serait normalement une bonne chose, mais elle, de toutes les personnes était très sérieux quant à d'obtenir une éducation et elle n'allait pas laisser un certain connard graisseux l'arrêter. Il était temps d'obtenir son attention encore.

Les Gryffindors et les Serpentards entrèrent dans la classe de double Potions, et chacun prit sa place habituelle. Hermione se reposait entre Harry et Neville et elle souriait pour la première fois en étant dans la classe de Snape.

"Préparez-vous,"chuchota Harry à Ron, qui s'est assis de l'autre côté, "Hermione à l'air diabolique aujourd'hui." Ron inclina la tête, reconnaissant son avertissement.

Snape entra dans la salle de classe et fit l'appel. Quand il arriva au nom d'Hermione il le sauta, mais elle hurla, "HERMIONE!" d'une voix profonde essayant d'imiter Snape.

"Ici!" répondit-elle de sa voix normale. Il y avait quelques remarques, mais Snape l'ignorait toujours.

Alors que le cours continuait, elle l'écoutait, en prenant des notes comme toujours, mais quand il demanda s'il y avait des questions, elle leva sa main. Comme il l'ignorait, elle lâcha, "Severus, quelle est votre opinion à propos de l'utilisation du sang de licorne pour garder le Lord Mort en vie?"

La classe sursauta mais Snape continua son cours, en continuant de l'ignorait. C'était le moment pour la classe de commencer à préparer la potion dont il parlait.

"Hermione," chuchota Harry, "qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"J'obtiens son attention" chuchota-t-elle, "je vais l'obliger à reconnaître ma présence."

"Elle va se faire expulser!"chuchotèrent Ron et Neville.

"Assurez-vous d'avoir les ingrédients suivants," annonça Snape, "Fluxweed -" 

(je laisse les noms en anglais c'est plus facile et je suis feignante)

"Délicieux!" gémit Hermione alors que les yeux de Ron s'élargissaient.

L'ignorant, Snape continua, "Asphodel -"

"Alléchant!" gémit encore Hermione en se léchant les lèvres.

"Oh mon Dieu," souffla Harry.

"coléoptères écrasés -"

"Mmm, à croquer!"

"C'était gentil te connaissant Hermione" dit Ron alors que le reste de la classe chuchotait.

"pus- de Bubotubers"

"J'en ai l'eau à la bouche!" la classe hallucina à cette remarque.

Snape continua d'énumérer tous les ingrédients alors qu'Hermione décrivait au combien appétissant étaient chacun d'eux. Harry, Ron, et la majeure partie de la classe se tapissaient alors qu'ils écoutaient, sachant qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup d'ennuis, mais avec surprise Snape continuait de l'ignorer.

Tous les étudiants commençaient à préparer leurs potions avec la liste d'ingrédients donnée, excepté Hermione qui préparer sa propre potion.

Attendant jusqu'à ce que Snape ait avancé derrière elle, elle ajouta son ingrédient final, ce qui fit exploser sa potion tandis que le breuvage demeurait dans son chaudron.

'Super timing, 'pensa-t-elle alors que la table entière s'effondrait. Elle avait préparer exprès une potion de densité qui décupler par dix le poids que sa potion aurait normalement dû avoir. Alors que sa potion écroulait la table, les chaudrons à côté d'elle glissèrent au milieu, et suivirent le sien par terre.

Toute la classe se leva pour voir ce qu'il en était, mais ils furent tous surpris en apperçevant le cratère de deux mètres qu'avait fait son chaudron dans le sol.

"Putain, Granger!" dit un Draco très impressionné," Si on était tout en haut de la tour Nord, je parie que ton chaudron aurait traversé tous les sols!" Toute la classe était d'accord, mais se tut rapidement quand le professeur Snape les regarda.

Hermione lui souriait alors qu'elle lui demanda, "Est-ce que cela mérite une retenue?"

"**HUIT HEURES, MES CACHOTS!**" fut tout ce qu'il siffla avant de s'en aller.

"Enfin," murmura-t-elle, contente qu'il ait finalement remarqué sa présence. Remuant, sa baguette elle nettoya rapidement le bordel pour les autres élèves, mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour nettoyer le chaudron de 500 kilos qui était toujours au milieu du sol.

"T'es folle ou quoi?!" demanda Harry à Hermione.

"SILENCE!" gronda Snape tandis que la classe finissait la potion.


	3. chapitre3

****

Coucou me revoilà!! Désolée je sais que je mets du temps à poster les suites mais je suis de plus en plus occupée, mais je n'oublie pas Hermione et notre Sévérus adoré!!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!!

Link9: Merci et Bisous!!

Paradise1: Je sais ça met du temps, d-é-s-o-lé-e....

Lunenoire: Et encore ce n'est que le début de ce dont elle est capable!

Cirisse: Et aujourd'hui tu t'es connecté et... SURPRISE!! Le chapitre 3 est là!! (oui bon même si il est court...)

Alysia: Merci pour ton encouragement, voilà la suite!

Roxy: J'espère que le chapitre 3 ne te déçoit pas trop vu que lui aussi est très court....

****

Et maintenant place à la suite!!!

****

Chapitre3

Cette nuit-là, Hermione arriva pour sa retenue à l'heure et entra dans le labo de potion sans frapper, car elle savait que Snape l'ignorerait. Comme prévu, des instructions l'attendaient, posées sur le plan de travail, mais ce qui était moins prévu c'était Snape en train de préparer une potion dans la pièce.

Il continuait de travailler sans regarder Hermione. Autant qu'il était concerné, elle n'existait pas pour lui, mais il était toujours responsable de son éducation, donc il savait qu'elle avait besoin de préparer la potion d'aujourd'hui correctement.

Hermione posa ses affaires juste à côté de lui sur le plan de travail, le défiant de lui dire de bouger. Il y avait deux raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était mise à côté de lui. D'abord, elle voulait l'emmerdait et secondement, elle était curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur la potion qu'il préparait. Chaque minutes libres qu'elle avait entre les cours, ses révisions et ses devoirs de Préfète en chef, elle faisait des recherches sur les notes qu'elle lui avait pris. Elle avait trouver les ingrédients fascinants tout comme la procédure qu'il utilisait pour les préparer, mais elle ne savait toujours pas pour quoi c'était, a part pour contrer les effets du sort de Doloris. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus à cause du temps que Snape passait sur la potion. Elle étudiait tous ses mouvements alors qu'elle préparait sa propre potion.

Elle chantonnait silencieusement quand elle découpait ses ingrédients. Et alors qu'elle les rajoutait à sa potion elle commença à chanter:

__

"Ceci est la chanson qui ne finit jamais;

Oui mes amis elle ne finit jamais.

Certaines personnes commencent à la chanter,

Sans savoir ce que c'est

Et ils continueront à la chanter

Pour toujours, simplement parce que

Ceci est la chanson qui ne finit jamais;

Oui mes amis elle ne finit jamais.

Certaines personnes commencent à la chanter,

Sans savoir ce que c'est

Et ils continueront à la chanter

Pour toujours, simplement parce que..."

Elle continua encore et encore jusqu'à ... "**SILENCE**" cria-t-il.

Quand elle termina, elle regarda sa prochaine tâche à accomplir, nettoyer le sol sans magie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à remplir le sceau d'eau. Là encore l'eau était à peine tiède, mais elle l'enchanta rapidement afin qu'elle soit chaude et commença à laver le sol. Elle ne quitta pas les cachots avant minuit.

****

*~~**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Un mois avait passé et Hermione continuait de tourmenter Snape alors que Ron et Harry avaient décidé de ne pas continuer leur premier plan "d'œil pur oeil" car il était maintenant pire de faire parti de ce jeu dangereux.

Le jour où elle transforma toutes les plumes de Snape en immenses plumes de paons et qu'elle lui demanda à plusieurs reprises pourquoi il avait sauvé Harry de tomber de son balai, il continuait de l'ignorer.

Alors qu'il glissait dans la pièce, inspectant toutes les potions sauf celle d'Hermione, elle s'exclama, "Gentil petit Sévie, tu n'as pas regardé ma potion!". Ce qui lui valut une autre retenue.

Hermione était devenue obsédée par la potion que Snape tenter de préparer. Chaque fois qu'elle avait une retenue, elle jetait un rapide coup d' oeil à sa potion et voyait qu'elle avait était préparée dans une texture différente et une couleur différente. Elle avait même fait un mini labo dans sa chambre de préfète afin qu'elle aussi puisse essayer de préparer cette potion.

Tout ce qu'elle réussi à trouver fut une texture marâtre, alors elle l'appelle "texture marâtre" dans une bouteille.

Cette nuit là en retenue, elle était occuper à re stocker les étagères de Snape alors qu'il était devant son chaudron, en essayant toujours de préparer la même potion. Elle plaçait avec précaution les bocaux de potion sur l'étagère quand elle remarqua du coin de l' oeil, Snape s'évanouir sur le sol. Rapidement elle reposa le bocal et courut jusqu'à lui. Il était à genoux, se tenant le bras gauche qui tremblait violemment.

"Professeur!" cria-t-elle. "que se passe-t-il?!" demanda-t-elle , craignant que se ne soit la Marque, mais il ne répondit pas. Au début elle pensa que c'était parce qu'il continuait à l'ignorer, mais elle réalisa vite qu'il souffrait terriblement et qu'il était incapable de lui répondre. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, en essayant de le réconforter; mais c'était peine perdue.

'Ne panique pas!' pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se relevait et courut vers la cheminée. En cherchant, elle trouva de la poudre de cheminette dans un petit pot sur le rebord, qu'elle jeta dans la cheminée, et cria, "Bureau de Dumbledore!". Elle s'avança dans les flammes vertes et atterrit dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Professeur! Professeur!" cria-t-elle prête à pleurer, "J'ai besoin de vous!"

Il arriva en sortant rapidement de sa librairie, "Qu'est-ce qui se passe Miss Granger? !"

"Le professeur Snape, il est - il est -," Elle ne savait pas comment le décrire, "Il a besoin d'aide!"

Dumbledore pris une poignée de poudre cheminette et repartit vers les cachots avec Hermione derrière lui. Il trouva Snape, sur le sol, inconscient. En utilisant sa baguette et le sort du Mobiluscorpus, il le bougea dans ses quartiers jusque sur son lit. Elle voulait aider, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Miss Granger, j'ai besoin que vous alliez à l'infirmerie dire à Mme Pomfresh que le professeur Snape à besoin d'elle", dit Albus d'un ton sérieux. Hermione accepta et partit immédiatement.

Revenant un instant après avec Madame Pomfresh, Hermione la suivit dans la chambre de Snape, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta à m'entrée.

"Miss Granger," dit-il, "Je vous remercie pour votre aide, mais je doit vous demander de partir maintenant."

Autant qu'Hermione désirait protester, elle accepta et tourna pour partir.

"Miss Granger, en tant que préfète en chef, j'attends une entière discrétion sur les évènements de ce soir," dit-il en la regardant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

"Oui monsieur,' dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Elle se tenait au milieu du labo de Snape, en essayant trouver ce qui arrivait à Snape. Il avait toujours était méchant et cruel, mais il était aussi un héros de guerre qui avait plusieurs années en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Son intelligence et sa force surpassait la plupart des sorciers, pourtant il était inconscient dans son lit. Elle devait l'aider, mais comment?

Souriant, elle réalisa que ses notes étaient toujours posaient à côté de son chaudron. Elle regarda autour si personne n'était cachée, et rapidement elle les examina, et s'aperçut que son journal entier de notes se trouvait là. Elle pris un parchemin qui traînait et recopia les notes dessus. Puis elle repartit vite vers sa chambre. Quoiqu'il se passait avec le professeur Snape, elle savait qu'elle avait la réponse entre ses mains.

****

Alors qu'en pensez-vous??

Ca vous plaît encore?? Ou vous préférez me lapider définitivement de Fanfiction, moi et ma fic?? (Ce que je ne ferai pas pour info)

A bientôt!!

Anna.


	4. chapitre4

****

Coucou et non je ne suis pas morte, je sais que je fais toujours le même coup mais encore une fois désoléeeeeeeee......

J'espères que ce chapitre vous plaira, envoyez-moi vos reviews!!!!

Rien est à moi tout est à JK!!! :'-(

****

Chapitre4:

Hermione passa les jours suivants à lire et relire son journal. Elle fut étonnée de découvrir que le Cruccio lui avait provoqué d'irréversible problème nerveux. Le Cruccio augmentait la sensation de douleur des nerfs, les nerfs commençaient à s'endommager quand le corps subissait le sort encore et encore. Elle lut aussi dans les notes de Snape que la douleur qu'il ressentait était mille fois pire que le Cruccio, ce qui lui faisait perdre conscience. C'était quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé quand Voldemort lui jetait le sort. Alors qu'elle continuait de lire, elle compris mieux que la potion qu'il essayait de faire ne renversait pas seulement les effets, mais elle devrait aussi réparer ses nerfs endommagés.

Elle se dirigea vers la Réserve à la librairie, déterminée à aider Snape. Elle ne l'appréciait pas mais elle était prête à l'aider. Peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas faire la potion qui restaurait les nerfs, mais elle pouvait au moins aider avec les recherches et peut-être faire une puissante potion calmante. Sachant que Snape ne la laisserait jamais l'aider, elle allait juste devoir gagner quelques retenues supplémentaires a fin de pouvoir contrôler les progressions de Snape avec la potion.

La classe de Potion venait juste de commencer et Snape était pire que jamais et tout aussi furieux. Hermione attendit que l'appel soit fait, pour s'assurer que Snape l'ignorait toujours. Comme prévu, il sauta son nom et elle sourit sachant que bientôt elle allait recevoir une retenue.

Alors qu'il glissait entre les tables, sermonnant et intimidant les élèves, Hermione leva la main et demanda avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de l'ignorer, "Severus, quel est votre deuxième prénom?"

La classe ricanait alors qu'il s'arrêtait et l' a fixait un moment avant de grogner et de continuer.

"Hmm - c'est intéressant , je ne savais pas que *Grrr* était un nom. Severus *Grrr* Snape. Comment vous épelait *Grrr* monsieur?"

La classe riait quand Snape hurla "**SILENCE**!"

Il continua son cours, sans s'adresser à Hermione qui continuait à sourire. Quand Snape lui tourna le dos, elle sortit un livre de son sac, et en silence s'avança d'une place.

"Hermione!' chuchota Harry, mais elle lui fit signe de se taire.

Puis une fois encore quand Snape lui tourna le dos elle s'avança encore d'une place. Quelques élèves au fond riaient en silence, mais il ne pouvait pas réaliser ce qu'elle faisait puisqu'il refusait de la regarder. Elle se fabriqua un chemin jusqu'à la rangée de devant, soit en prenant une place vide ou en changeant avec un autre élève.

Snape était au fond de la classe quand il s'aperçut que Hermione était partit.

'Mais où est-elle?' pensa-t-il alors qu'il scrutait la pièce, localisant la première rangée. Il s'avança violemment et se planta devant elle.

" Que faîtes vous?" siffla-t-il alors qu'il la regardait.

" Je voulait juste vous donner personnellement un exemplaire autographié de la biographie de Gilderoy Lockhart que vous vouliez, professeur.", lui répondit-elle avec une pointe de sincérité dans la voix, alors qu'elle lui tendait le livre.

"Cinquante points de moins pour Griffondor et une retenue!" dit-il.

"Ce soir?" demanda-t-elle.

"Huit heures!" 

Elle sourit.

Cette nuit là en retenue, elle prépara plusieurs potions pour Madame Pomfresh alors que Snape était occupée avec sa potion de restauration des nerfs. Hermione remarqua que ses mouvements étaient moins gracieux que d'habitude ce qui l'a rendit plus déterminée encore à l'aider à trouver un remède.

Elle observa avec soin ses mouvements alors qu'il préparait la potion, prenant des notes mentales afin qu'elle puisse les continuer dans sa chambre. Quand il partit brièvement, elle copia rapidement ses notes, en essayant de ne rien déranger. Elle finit les potions, nettoya son bureau et partit sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé entre eux.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione", dit Harry un matin alors qu'ils étaient dans la Grande Salle mangeant leur petit-déjeuner, "Que t'arrive-t-il?"

"Tu t'est comportait comme Harry et moi on voulait se comporter," rajouta Ron.

"Vous me faîtes confiance?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ben, d'habitude oui, mais ta conduite a été - " commença Harry mais elle le coupa.

" Sans prendre en compte ma conduite en potion, est-ce que vous me faîtes confiance?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix plus sérieuse.

"Oui" répondirent-ils en c½ur.

"Bien. J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance. Je ne peut pas tout vous expliquer maintenant, mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que si je m'attire des ennuis en Potions c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'avoir une retenue."

"T'- t'es ffolle?" bégaya Ron.

" Peut-être, mais-" elle voulait tellement leur dire parce qu'ils avaient toujours honnêtes les uns envers les autres, "Faites simplement confiance, s'il vous plait."

"Ok Hermione," dit Harry, "On te fait confiance, hein Ron?" Ron acquieça un 'oui' .

"Mais si tu t'attire de trop graves problèmes, tu t'arrêtes, ok?"

"Ok", et elle sourit.

"Euh, Hermione," dit Ron, "Si tu essaies d'avoir une retenue, on peut t'aider?"

"Bien sûr, mais vous devrez être prudents ou vous aurez une retenue aussi." dit elle.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione évita intentionnellement les retenues pendant deux semaines parce qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour travailler sur ses potions, une était celle qui restaurer les nerfs, l'autre était un calmant. Pendant qu'elle faisait l'inventaire pour Snape, elle avait réussit à *emprunter* quelques rares ingrédients dont elle avait besoin.

Elle faisait de bon progrès sur sa potion calmante, mais savait qu'elle devait augmenter sa puissance sans étourdir complètement Snape. Il était professeur de Potion, il comptait donc sur son sens du toucher pour préparer les ingrédients pendant qu'il préparait les potions.

A la fin de sa deuxième semaine sans retenue, Hermione était confiante avec sa potion, mais on ne sait comment elle était sous forme de pommade qui devait être absorbé à travers la peau. Elle la mit dans un pot et le rangea dans son sac puis fila en classe de Potion, espérant recevoir une retenue.

Arrivée en avance, elle alla vers le devant de la classe et s'assit dans la chaise de Snape. Le reste de la classe sourit, impatient d'assister au spectacle du jour.

Quand il déboula dans la classe, Hermione se releva vite et annonça, "Voilà un homme qui n'a pas seulement un esprit brillant, mais qui peut aussi chanter! Allez Sévi chou!!" et elle applaudie et siffla mais il s'avança au devant de la classe en l'ignorant. 

Les étudiants le regarder bouche bée, espérant presque le voir chanter alors qu'il s'avançait sur le devant.

Il se retourna et commença son cours.

"Et bien c'est déconcertant," dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait son sac et se dirigeait vers le fond de la pièce, "Vous ne deviendrait jamais quelqu'un!" le prévint elle en prenant sa place.

Il parla avec une voix profonde, "Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion guérissante - "

"Oubliez la potion guérissante monsieur! Embouteillons la célébrité!" cria Hermione, mais Snape continua.

" - elle requiert de la peau de bloomslang. Afin de pouvoir faire cette potion correctement, vous devez tout dabbord comprendre et respecter les propriétés - " et le cours continua.

Quarante minutes après, Hedwige arriva dans la classe, portant un large parchemin. Elle vola jusqu'au bureau de Snape et relâcha le rouleau. Harry grinça, sachant que Snape reconnaîtrait sa chouette. Hermione lui avait demander si elle pouvait lui emprunter sans lui dire pourquoi.

Snape regarda le rouleau avec suspicion alors que celui-ci se déroulait, révélant près de 20 mètres d'écriture. Jetant un coup d'½il à la première ligne, il lut:

**__**

Mes aventures d'été, par Hermione Granger, dédicacé pour Severus *Grrr* Snape.

Avec un geste de baguette, le rouleau partit en flammes et il continua d'enseigner à la classe.

Hermione n'avait plus d'idée, alors que le cours était presque terminé. Elle prit une grande respiration, courut au devant de la classe et serra Snape dans ses bras. Les élèves en eurent le souffle coupé tandis que Snape essayé de se libérer de sa prise. 

" Je ne pense pas que vous ayez eu assez de câlins quand vous étiez petit!" dit-elle et elle lui fit un clin d'½il.

"Cinquante points et une retenue!" dit-il.

"Ce soir?"

"Huit heure!"

Elle sourit alors qu'elle dansa hors de la classe.

Harry et Ron étaient tout près derrière.

"J'hallucine que tu l'ait prit dans tes bras" dit Ron, "C'est dégoûtant!"

"Oh ferme-là Ron," rétorqua Hermione, "Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance."

"Désolé," dit Ron.

"Alors Granger a un petit ami!" ricana Draco qui avait attendu qu'elle quitte les cachots. Il n'allait pas la taquinait près de Snape qui risquait de l'entendre.

"Dégage Draco!" dit Ron.

"Weasley est jaloux, "ricana encore Draco tandis que Crabbe et Goyle riaient.

"Draco, reste en dehors de mes affaires ou tu en seras désolé," le prévint elle mais Draco continua.

"Quel est le problème Granger, deux Griffondors ne te satisfont pas alors tu veux aussi le principal des Serpentards?" siffla Draco.

Hermione, Harry et Ron sortirent leurs baguettes et Draco et Goyle sortirent la leur. Crabbe essayait de trouver la sienne.

"Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie?" demanda le professeur MacGonagall qui passait par là, mais avant qu'un d'eux ait pu répondre elle dit, "Baissez vos baguettes et filez dans vos salles communes sur le champ!"

Tout les six partirent immédiatement, ne voulant pas discuter avec elle. Ron bouillait de colère alors qu'ils rentraient dans leur salle commune.

"Je voulais tellement lui jeter un sort!" siffla-t-il.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron," sourit Hermione, "On l'aura, mais tu devras attendre jusqu'au prochain cours de Potion". Ron se calma assez pour accepter.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cette nuit là en retenue, Hermione organisait la bibliothèque privé de Snape. Depuis qu'il faisait des recherches pour sa potion il les avaient tous sortis mais ne les avaient pas re ranger. 

Du coin de l'½il, elle remarqua qu'il s'écroula sur ses genoux agrippant son bras. Elle courut vers son sac, pris le pot de crème et s'approcha de lui. Son bras gauche s'agitait sous sa prise et la douleur s'affichait clairement sur son visage. Elle ouvrit le pot et pris une poignée de pommade alors qu'elle se mettait à genoux près de son bras. Rapidement, elle massa la pommade sur sa peau, essayant de dégager son autre main afin qu'elle puisse lui appliquer la pommade. Ce ne fut qu'après deux ou trois minutes de massage qu'il se relaxa complètement et qu'il réalisa ce qu'Hermione était en train de faire. Il la regarda prendre plus de crème du pot et lui masser le bras.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda-t-il, toujours un peu essoufflé.

"C'est une crème calmante que j'ai développé. Ca vous soulage?" demanda-t-elle en continuant de lui masser le bras.

"Oui" répondit-il tandis qu'il dégageait son bras, réalisant qu'elle le massait encore.

"Quels sont les ingrédients?" demanda-t-il, en sentant le contenu du pot. Elle lui dit ce qu'elle avait mis dedans puis sortit ses notes et les lui tendit. Il se releva et lit attentivement les notes, impressionné par son talent. Il avait essayé de faire une potion calmante mais soit elle l'engourdissait beaucoup trop, soit elle ne stoppait pas du tout la douleur.

"Pourquoi avez-vous créé ceci?", Un peu plus brusquement qu'il le voulait.

"J'avais du temps," répondit-elle, sachant que si elle lui disait la vérité elle ne pourrait plus approcher de son laboratoire.

"Vous mentez aussi bien que Longdubat prépare les potions," siffla-t-il,"Dites-moi la vérité!"

"Ok," dit-elle s'accorda à lui dire que ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, "Je sais que vous souffrez des effets secondaires du Cruccio."

"Comment?"

"Il y a deux semaines, j'étais en retenue et vous avez eu une attaque. Je suis allée chercher Dumbledore."confessa-t-elle.

Il était reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il n'était pas prêt à la remercier. Au lieu de ça il siffla, "Votre retenue est terminée. Vous pouvez partir," et il partit pour ses appartements avec les notes.

Hermione sourit, pris le pot de crème qui était sur le sol et le laissa sur son plan de travail avant de partir. 

****

Et voilà c'est fini avec le chapitre 4, à très bientôt avec le 5!!!!!

Réponses aux reviews:

Cirisse: Non il n'y pas d 'élément du tome 5 dans cette fic, donc il y aura peut-être 

quelques éléments qui ne correspondent pas.

****

Pour Druscilla 452, Link 9, DW, floriana, sheena, dready, Bleu et snapy-e :

Et bien voilà enfin la suite j'espères qu'elle vous a plu, enfin vous aviez peut-être oublié son existence depuis, mais j'espères que ça vous as fait une bonne surprise!!

****

Paradise1: Sniff.... Cette fois je me suis un peu plus appliquée, mais je suis tellement 

étourdie que j'ai peut-être encore fait des fautes de syntaxes. Mais j'espères que 

quoi qu'il en soit ce chapitre te plaira!!

Gros bisous à tous et pour ceux que j'ai oublié c'est un bisou supplémentaires!! 

Anna.


End file.
